Raining Blood
by Titta Fen
Summary: Hinamori e seu fascínio por uma determinada pessoa, no entanto, o que essa pessoa tem de tão sinistra? Algo esta errado. Qual deles ela escolhera? [HxAxH]
1. Chapter 1

Raining Blood

_Nyaaaa... não agüentei ficar longe do Shiro-kun nem da Hinamori!!!!!!_

_Bom... ta bem fora do contexto de Bleach, só com os personagens mesmo n.n... heheh, assim eu poderei fazer o que mais desejo "cara de louca babando"... xD_

_Bom, espero que gostem..._

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence... aí se pertencesse!! u.ú_

_------------------------------_

Aquele era um dia especial. Seria a ultima vez que se prepararia para o primeiro dia de aula. Não parecia ter ocorrido tantas mudanças, mas já estava quase para fazer dezoito anos. Sua maturidade vinha vagarosamente.

Olhou para o porta retrato em cima da escrivaninha. Nela continha uma foto muito especial. Ele e ela, juntos. Jamais se esqueceria do dia que conseguira finalmente aquela foto.

"Estava no final do primeiro colegial, indo tirar as fotos para recordação. No entanto, ele não iria junto, não era a turma dele. Tristemente, pensando se não teria sorte de cair na turma dele, tirou a fotos como os demais.

Sua amiga, Rukia, estava lá ao seu lado. Esperta como era, havia levado sua própria máquina fotográfica e ela mesma tirou uma foto da turma para si. Vendo as fotos alegremente por não ter que pagar uma fortuna para tê-las, elas se esbarraram com uma pessoa.

Era bem ele. Aquele que tanto admirava. Nunca amou tanto sua amiga quanto naquele dia. Ela empolgadamente com sua máquina, juntou os dois espontaneamente, afinal, ela não sabia, e tirou a foto.

Hinamori mal pode se conter de alegria ao ver-se junto dele, ainda mais tirando uma foto ao lado de seu admirado."

Foi assim que conseguiu revelar a foto e guarda-la cuidadosamente em cima de sua escrivaninha. Ali estava, depois de tanto o olhar envergonhadamente, podia-o faze-lo a qualquer instante.

Rukia, com o passar do tempo, ficou sabendo o quanto Hinamori o admirava, mas não dizia nada, afinal, se fosse para dizer, iria dizer o quanto o odiava.

No entanto, o terceiro colegial também implicava que não haveria outro ano para vê-lo. Este era o ultimo e isso a deixava angustiada. Já a Rukia, alegremente abobada.

Acordar cedo era fácil neste dia. Após tantos dormindo até tarde. No entanto, acordar com Rukia falando freneticamente em seu ouvido não era nada legal. Era por esse motivo que estava um pouco mal humorada, ainda no primeiro dia de aula.

**Rukia**: Hoi! Hinamori! Ainda não terminou? Vamos nos atrasar!

**Hinamori:** Ò.Ó... espera! Afobada!

**Rukia:** O que disse?!

**Hinamori:** ...

Deixando de admirar o porta retrato, terminou de prender seu cabelo com uma enorme trança. Logo depois vestiu o uniforme da escola, que odiava.

**Rukia:** Até que enfim!

Realmente não sabia o porquê da amiga sempre querer vir até sua casa para irem à escola juntas. Seria tão mais tranqüilo se ela fosse direto, não precisaria acordar daquela maneira.

Talvez porque morasse sozinha e Rukia se sentia como sua irmã. Praticamente já morava ali com ela, tirando as vezes que seus pais reclamavam e ela tinha que voltar. Afinal, quem não gosta de uma vida independente. Não que Hinamori o fosse, seus pais decidiram a manter naquela pequena casa para poder ter bons estudos, e até ano passado vivia com os avos, que ficava a dois quarteirões dali. Seus almoços e jantas eram somente lá, quando estava com preguiça. Ou seja, sempre.

Rukia caminhava com um enorme sorriso e com uma velocidade que Hinamori quase não conseguia alcança-la.

**Rukia**: Soube que tem vários alunos novos esse ano. – ela sorriu maliciosamente para Hinamori. – Quem sabe você não acha outro em vez daquele...

**Hinamori:** Rukia! – ela olhou-a zangada, o que fez a amiga rir.

**Rukia**: Hinamori, espere. – Rukia havia ficado para trás, na esquina. – Inoue disse que nos encontraria aqui.

**Hinamori:** Inoue vai estudar com a gente?

**Rukia:** Uhum. Ela conseguiu, mas não sei por quanto tempo os pais dela ficarão. u.ú

**Hinamori:** Inoue! – ela mal viu a amiga e já se jogou nos braços dela. Após os comprimentos um pouco exagerados, devido a distancia, voltaram o rumo para a escola.

**Inoue:** Hinamori, você mora sozinha, não?

**Hinamori:** Bom... tem uma inquilina a parte, sabe? – ela olhou para Rukia.

**Rukia:** Ora, vai falar que você prefere ficar sozinha todo o tempo? Se é assim...

Hinamori mostrou a língua para Rukia e logo se escondeu atrás de Inoue, pois Rukia tentou acerta-lhe uns cutucões.

**Hinamori:** Mas porque?

**Inoue**: Bom... meus pais vão ter mesmo que se mudarem... meu pai tem que trabalhar em outra cidade...

**Rukia:** Quando isso?

**Hinamori:** Você poderia vir morar comigo.

**Inoue:** Mesmo?! – fazendo uma cara de que não era isso que ela queria ouvir. – eu falei com eles e parece que eles vão pensar no caso.

**Hinamori:** ótimo!

**Rukia:** Mesmo assim, não vai se livrar de sua outra inquilina. – disse encarando Hinamori.

Logo as três avistaram o portal principal e o tumulto que se fazia naquele lugar. Rapidamente passaram por ele. Muita gente em um mesmo lugar era horripilante.

Hinamori, assim que entrou na escola, começou a procurar aquele que tanto a fascinava, mas seria difícil, com tanta bagunça.

Procurava tão distraidamente que mal pode ver um rapaz á sua frente. Colidiu em cheio com ele e quase caiu, se ele não a tivesse segurado.

**Rapaz:** Doida. – Ele lançou-lhe uma careta emburrada.

Hinamori mal prestou atenção no rapaz, e logo já estava sendo puxada por Rukia. Assim que entraram, procuraram a sala em que ficariam e logo foram guardar seus lugares. Felizmente caíram na mesma sala.

**Rukia:** Uh... tem poucas pessoas aqui do ano passado. Veio muita gente de fora. – disse parecendo perdida procurando rostos familiares.

**Hinamori:** Qual a primeira aula?

**Rukia:** u.ú... ainda não saiu o horário.

Como gostavam, não sentaram lá no fundo, mas perto dele. Praticamente no meio e longe dos ar condicionados, aqueles montros que congelavam, jorrando camadas de ar frio diretamente em alguns pontos estratégicos. Quem sentasse neles, passaria o resto do ano resfriado.

Não que o ar geladinho não agradasse, mas também, ficar recebendo-o na cara é irritante.

**Renji:** Hoi! – um garoto de cabelos avermelhados arrumou um lugar atrás de Rukia.

**Rukia:** Renji!

**Renji:** Como vocês estão? Se divertiram?

**Rukia:** Ah... bom... eu fui viajar com meus pais pra... u.ú – Renji estava totalmente concentrado em outra coisa, deixando Rukia falar sozinha. No entanto, seu temperamento logo acabou com a concentração do rapaz com um soco em sua cabeça.

**Renji:** Mas já começou?! Que eu fiz?

**Rukia:** u.ú... baka!

**Ichigo:** Hoi, Renji! – um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados passou por Rukia, praticamente a atropelando para chegar no amigo, o que a deixou um pouco mais irritada.

**Renji:** Ichigo. Aqui, senta do lado dessa baixinha aí. – ele apontou para Rukia, recebendo logo em seguida um cascudo. – Itai!

**Inoue:** Prazer, sou Inoue. – ela olhou simpática para o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. Este mostrou-lhe um sorriso amigável e apertou a mão de Inoue que ela tinha lhe estendido. Ficou olhando então para Rukia, que parecia não querer se apresentar.

**Renji:** Essa estressada aí é a Rukia. Rukia, Ichigo... e aquela ali é Hinamori.

**Hinamori:** Irashai.

Logo a sala foi se lotando. Hinamori corou ao perceber que o rapaz que ela tinha esbarrado também estava naquela sala. Ele entrou e se enfiou em uma das carteiras lá no fundo. Na mesma fileira de Hinamori.

Com ele atrás de si, não pode reparar muito, para sua infelicidade. Mas não podia ficar olhando assim para outro, seu coração já tinha dono.

**Rukia:** Notei certa química entre vocês...

**Hinamori:** Rukia! Você sabe que...

**Rukia:** Hai, hai... só ele... u.ú

Logo mais um amigo de Renji foi se sentar perto deles. Era Ishida, um garoto um tanto bonito e descente. Inoue não conseguiu desviar seu olhar ao o ver. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente o sinal soou e com ele, veio um professor.

O professor mais tranqüilo e galanteador da escola. Shunsui, famoso por arrancar vários suspiros, mas nunca os de Hinamori. Ele ensinava literatura e frequentemente citava poemas para algumas alunas.

Mas no ultimo ano, ele andou um pouco distraído, com a chegada de uma aluna avançada que ficaria ao encargo dele. Nanao. Como Hinamori, ele nunca conseguira tirar um suspiro dela, e olha que tentava. Até que conseguia, mas os de desilusão.

**Shunsui:** Ohayo. – ele como sempre vestindo uma capa colorida com flores, entrou galantemente na sala, esbanjando sua formosura. Apesar de já ser velho e não se cuidar muito, era tido como o mais amado dali.

A aula seguiu tranquilamente. Com algumas apresentações e bem lite, por ser a primeira do ano. Só no final que ele começou a seguir um pouco com a matéria e sem perder o costume, citando alguns poemas.

Nanao estava ali na sala, aprendendo com Shunsui a lecionar, mas havia mais se tornado sua secretária particular.

Com o termino dessa aula, veio o velho Yamamoto, que era o diretor e professor de biologia. Suas aulas eram sempre enfadonhas, mas assustadoras. Ele era extremamente bravo e sério, mas com alunos esforçados ainda o era mais.

Hinamori o temia desde que o conheceu. Ele conseguia impor respeito. Em suas aulas, não se ouvia nada além da voz do professor.

Já iniciando a matéria, no final deixou-os carregados de exercícios. Ao sinal bater, os suspiros de alívio vieram juntos.

**Rukia:** O tempo não passa nessa aula. u.ú

**Renji:** Talvez se você prestasse mais atenção não precisaria colar de mim esse ano.

**Rukia:** Baka! nunca colei de você, mas a recíproca é verdadeira.

**Hinamori**: Oe... vocês não vão sair? Eu to morrendo de fome.

**Rukia:** Ta nada, você quer é... – ela foi impedida de falar ao receber um ataque descontrolado de Hinamori.

**Hinamori:** Shiu!

**Inoue**: O que vocês estão escondendo?

**Rukia**: Depois te conto. – ela sussurrou para a amiga, seguindo Hinamori.

Seguiram para o intervalo com dificuldade, pois eram paradas incessantemente por conhecidos. Apesar de rever tantas pessoas, a única que Hinamori queria ainda não havia conseguido.

**Rukia:** Hoi, Renji, Ichigo! – Rukia, ao avistar os companheiros de classe, sinalizou para eles se sentarem com elas. Mas junto deles estava um outro rapaz. O rapaz de cabelos prateados e baixinho.

**Rukia:** Quem é esse aí? – Rukia tornou a perguntar com segundas intenções, olhando maliciosamente para Hinamori.

**Hitsugaya:** Hitsugaya Toushirou. – o rapaz se apresentou, ainda mantendo uma cara séria. – A doida! – ele exclamou ao reparar em Hinamori, que até então estava concentrada na beleza dele.

**Renji:** Já se conhecem?

**Hitsugaya:** Iê... ela só se tacou em cima de mim.

**Hinamori**: Não foi isso! – ela falou irritada, lançando-lhe um olhar maligno.

**Rukia**: Hinamori, você se atirando para cima de rapazes? OO

**Hinamori:** Rukia! Não é isso! Baka! – e com isso ela se afastou deles, irritada, ou talvez constrangida demais com a presença dele ali.

Estava indo de encontro ao bebedouro quando ouviu o sinal bater. Triste por não te-lo encontrado, foi direto para a sala. Tinha esperanças.

Foi a primeira a chegar e notou que Hitsugaya havia avançado algumas carteiras, ficando atrás de si. Primeiramente, ficou irritada, depois, curiosa.

Devia admitir que o rapaz chamava-lhe a atenção. Talvez o fato daqueles cabelos prateados incomum, ou os belíssimos olhos verdes e o jeito fofo quando ficava sério ou emburrado. "_Hinamori!_" Quando se deu conta de seus pensamentos, tentou afasta-los o mais depressa possível. Não queria ficar pensando em outro.

Logo a sala foi se enchendo e seus amigos retornaram, mas então, seu coração se encheu de alegria. Era ele que vinha atrás de Rukia.

**Rukia:** Que cara abobada é essa?! oO – notando a direção em que Hinamori olhava, tirou suas próprias conclusões. – Hinamori... eu realmente não confio nele.. .u.ú

**Hinamori:** Bobagem, ele é um descente homem, Rukia. – disse cheia de esperanças.

**Hitsugaya:** Sou mesmo. – apareceu do nada ali e se deparou com a cara bem abobalhada de Hinamori. Não pode deixar de perceber quem era seu alvo.

**Hinamori:** Baka! – com isso ela desistiu de admirar seu querido para virar enfurecida para seus livros.

**Aizen:** Por favor, se sentem. – o professor mais sinistro e ao mesmo tampo, mais amável da escola começava com sua aula gentilmente. Seria mais uma aula entediante de química, para Rukia, enquanto para Hinamori, a mais maravilhosa das aulas. – Ah... Ohayo, senhorita Hinamori.

Como dizer o que aconteceu com Hinamori naquele instante? Ela simplesmente corou ao máximo, suas bochechas estavam cor de sangue e suas pupilas arregaladas. Por alguns instantes não soube o que fazer e conseguindo recobrar um pouco de sua consciência perdida, balançou a cabeça retribuindo-lhe o cumprimento.

**Hitsugaya:** Tem uma cereja na minha frente... u.ú

Não preciso dizer que Hinamori ignorou-o completamente. Absorta do jeito que estava lembrando de Aizen a cumprimentando. Hitsugaya ficou um pouco perturbado com a atitude da companheira e ainda mais quando olhou para a cara meiga de Aizen.

Algo lhe dizia para não ir com a cara do professor. Ele parecia simpático demais.

**Renji:** Pelo jeito ela tem uma queda pelo professor. – ele cochichou para Hitsugaya e Rukia, que abafaram risinhos.

**Rukia:** Se até você já percebeu, Renji...

**Renji:** Oe... o que você quer dizer?! oO

**Aizen**: Por favor... silêncio aí.

Logo a aula favorita de Hinamori começou entre seus suspiros e irritações por parte de Hitsugaya.

Para Hitsugaya não teve aula mais cansativa. Aizen não explicava bem, definitivamente. E jurara ter visto o professor olhar estranho para Hinamori. Não sabia o porque, mas isso havia o enfezado e como.

-------------------

_Ahhh, ia tentar fazer outros casais, mas não resistir ficar longe desse casal perfeito... nyaaa, eles são muitooo fofosss!!!!!_

_Bom, jah vou avisando que essa fic eu vou seguir beemmmm devagar, porque ta complicado mesmo com os estudos e tal... n.n..._

_Hehehe... finalmente vou fazer o que todos desejam... "todos entendesse por aqueles que amam essa casal kawaiii".. jah que ta fora do contexto de Bleach.._

_Onegaiiiiiiii!!!!!! "cara di cachorro sem dono", deixem reviews!!!!!! Sem elas não tem continuação.. xD a chantagista..._

_Esse capítulo saiu meio tosco mas os outros vou tentar fazer melhor, n.n_

_Kissus e um abração_

_Ja ne_

_xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gomen ne pela demoraaaaa x.x_

_Conseguii!!!! Eu disse que terminava hoje, neh Mari-chan n.n_

_Lah vai, espero que gostem... foi meio corrida xD_

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse, Hinamori e Shiro estariam mais do que juntos u.ú_

_-----------------_

Cap. 2

Logo a aula favorita de Hinamori começou entre seus suspiros e irritações por parte de Hitsugaya.

Para Hitsugaya não teve aula mais cansativa. Aizen não explicava bem, definitivamente. E jurara ter visto o professor olhar estranho para Hinamori. Não sabia o porque, mas isso havia o enfezado.

Quando a aula terminou, Hinamori soltou um lamentável suspiro e ficou vendo o professor sair da sala.

**Rukia:** Hinamori... – ela olhava para a amiga com uma enorme gota na cabeça, sim, Hinamori estava muito obcecada que chegava até a surpreender.

Hinamori daquela maneira deixava Hitsugaya com uma perturbação fria na barriga. A próxima aula seria a de educação física. Até que enfim, algo bom.

Saiu sem nem ao menos encarar Hinamori, estava irritado, mas não aceitava que estava. Apenas dizia para si mesmo que a garota era irritante demais e não queria ficar perto dela. Era sua desculpa.

Rukia notou a certa frieza vindo do companheiro de classe, mas não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, apenas o seguiu, assim como os outros.

Logo eles foram para o ginásio. A quadra era enorme. A professora, Yuruichi já estava se aquecendo empolgada.

**Yuruichi:** Hoje nos vamos jogar... basquete! – ela sorriu ao ver a cara de desanimo de seus alunos. – Times mistos, vocês escolhem.

Caíram Rukia, Inoue, Ichigo e Hitsugaya no mesmo time, enquanto que Hinamori, Renji e Ishida no outro. Hinamori ficou um pouco descontente por ter sido separada de suas amigas, mas depois da aula de Aizen, nada iria desanimá-la.

Sobrara para Hinamori como atacante, e para Renji também. Já Ishida ficou como pivô. Hitsugaya, extremamente pequeno para aquele jogo, ficou como atacante também, junto de um impaciente Ichigo e de Rukia. Inoue ficou como pivô.

O jogo começou tranquilamente se não fosse pelo temperamento de Ichigo, que não aceitaria perder. Ele logo roubou a bola de um outro aluno e começou a atacar o time oposto. Esbarrando em alguns alunos e os derrubando, passou a bola para Histugaya, que deu um belíssimo salto e a apanhou. Ichigo era ruim de mira.

Com uma incrível agilidade, ele passou por dois alunos e então viu Hinamori a sua frente. Isso o desconcertou um pouco. Ficou com medo de machucá-la e tentou desviar dela.

Quem diria que a garota era bruta daquela maneira. Ele foi tentar se desviar dela para não machuca-la, mas ela se jogou de encontro a ele, de forma a impedir sua passagem.

**Hitsugaya:** Oe... calma aí... oO

**Hinamori:** Oras, se não quisesse se machucar, não jogasse... ainda mais desse tamanho... u.ú

**Hitsugaya:** Nani?! Ò.Ó... você que pediu. – ele olhou extremamente bravo para ela e então avançou, iria passar por ela, mesmo que tivesse que joga-la longe. Ta, nem tanto, não conseguiria. Droga, assim não iria conseguir passar.

Tentando ao máximo não machuca-la, deu-lhe um leve empurrão e passou por ela, conseguindo assim passar a bola para outro aluno que fez a sesta.

**Hinamori:** Uh.

O time de Hinamori tinha a bola e não tardaram a atacar, enquanto Hitsugaya voltava para fazer a defesa.

Renji, igual a Ichigo, ou mais furioso por estar perdendo, avançou com toda sua velocidade e ia tentar fazer uma bandeja, mas uma Rukia doida entrou em seu caminho e por pouco ele não colidiu com tudo nela.

Cambaleou e quase caiu pro lado, mas ainda tinha a bola, que passou rapidamente para Hinamori.

**Renji**: Oe... Rukia, ta doida?

**Rukia:** Eu sabia que você ia desviar... – ela mostrou um sorriso vitorioso.

**Renji**: Assim não vale!

Agora era Hinamori que tinha a bola e Hitsugaya que estava em seu caminho. Interessante era a maneira que ele a olhava. Seus olhos verdes penetrantes, parecia que estava se esquecendo do jogo.

De fato estava. Naquele ângulo podia ver com perfeição todos os traços daquela bela moça. Seus olhos chocolates procuravam insistentemente um meio de ultrapassá-lo. Não deixaria de jeito algum.

Hinamori virou de costas para Hitsugaya para impedir que ele lhe roubasse a bola enquanto desviava dele, mas ele era ágil e quase tomou a bola, o que fez Hinamori se assustar e passa-la desesperadamente, mas não sem antes se atrapalhar e trombar com Hitsugaya.

Passada a bola, Renji a pegou e a acertou em cheio na sesta. Mas mal notaram isso. O que mais chamou a atenção foi o baque seguido de um gemido.

Hinamori havia trombado em Hitsugaya, desequilibrando-o e o fazendo cair em cima dela. Estava sentindo o peso, nada muito assombroso, pequeno e magrelo, mas mesmo assim era um peso sobre si que havia caído, fazendo-a bater o cotovelo secamente no chão. Doeu. Mas o que mais espantou não foi a dor, foi a proximidade de seus rostos.

Hitsugaya a olhava um pouco constrangido, mas também de uma outra forma estranha que a fez perder os sentidos e esquecer das pessoas ao seu redor. O mesmo parecia estar acontecendo com ele.

Aqueles olhos chocolate, doces, chamando-o, aqueles lábios entreabertos e trêmulos, por pouco não resistiu ao impulso de tomá-los.

Mas foi uma baita tentação. Podia sentir a respiração de Hinamori, acelerada, fazendo-o subir e descer. Foi então que se deu conta que devia estar esmagando a moça. Levantou de leve seu corpo, não querendo fazer aquilo, mas devia.

Ao se levantar daquela maneira, deu um ângulo melhor a Hinamori para analisá-lo e com isso, um leve rubor apareceu-lhe na face. Hitsugaya notou aquilo e se sentiu bem e também, ela ficava muito bem daquela maneira. Desde que não fosse por Aizen.

**Hitsugaya**: Gomen...! – ele terminou de se levantar e ficou em pé na frente de Hinamori estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela, ainda com o rubor, aceitou e pegou naquela firme mão, que a puxou com força para cima, quase a fazendo colidir novamente com ele. Por pouco. Infelizmente.

**Hitsugaya:** Se machucou?

**Hinamori:** i...iee... – ela respondeu sem encará-lo. Ele ainda segurava-lhe a mão.

**Hitsugaya:** Que bom. – ainda segurando-lhe a mão. Talvez um pouco mais apertada.

**Rukia:** Momo?! – ela veio correndo e passou por Hitsugaya, sem antes olha-lo dos pés à cabeça, o que o fez perceber que ainda segurava a mão da corada Hinamori. Com muito contra gosto, soltou-a. – você esta bem?

**Hinamori:** Hai... não foi nada. – Infelizmente, ao dizer isso, Rukia abraçou-a fortemente, dessa vez sim, havia se machucado.

No meio do abraço, Hinamori olhou para Hitsugaya, que já estava saindo daquele tumulto de pessoas que vieram ver se estava tudo bem. Acompanhou-o com o olhar até Inoue entrar na frente.

**Yuruichi:** Oee, dispersando! Já esta bom por hoje. – Sorridente, reparando que Hinamori estava bem, dispensou a turma.

As próximas aulas foram cansativas. Ainda mais depois de tamanhas palpitações no coração de Hinamori. Não queria admitir, mas algo havia mexido dentro de si quando esteve tão próxima a àquele aluno.

No entanto, toda vez que se lembrava da cena, se lembrava de Aizen. Não devia pensar em outro. Mal olhou para o companheiro de classe até o final das aulas. Saiu de cabeça baixa, seguindo suas amigas.

Hitsugaya sentia-se estranho e constrangido com a cena. Mal sabia que seu corpo reagiria de tal maneira que quase o fizesse perder a razão. Fora por pouco. Não sabia o que aquela garota irritante tinha lhe feito, mas não conseguia olha-la como antes.

Sentado atrás dela, podia sentir o perfume doce, os belos cabelos. Era uma imagem paradisíaca.

As três já estavam em seu caminho para casa. Hinamori andava cabisbaixa, perdida em suas lembranças enquanto Rukia e Inoue a seguiam.

**Rukia:** Uh... aonde você vai comer, Hinamori?

**Hinamori**: ...

**Rukia:** ò.Ó... hi..na..MORI!

**Hinamori:** AHHH! – ela saltou e voltou sua atenção para Rukia, respirando aceleradamente. – O que foi?! oO

**Rukia:** Em quem estava pensando? Algo me diz que não era no Aizen no baka! .-.

**Hinamori:** Rukia, não o chame assim! E em quem mais eu estaria pensando? – sabia que tinha feito a pergunta errada, mas fora tarde demais.

**Rukia:** Num certo baixinho...

**Hinamori:** Nunca! u.ú

**Inoue:** Ahhh... oe, aonde vocês vão almoçar...? – as duas foram interrompidas primeiro por Inoue e depois pelo roncar da barriga de Rukia.

**Hinamori**: Lá em casa não tem nada pra três pessoas... n.n"

**Inoue:** Vamos pra casa então!

**Ichigo:** Ótima idéia!

**Inoue:** Nani?! oO

**Rukia:** A não! ù.ú

**Renji:** Oras... vocês três dão conta de fazer um banquete! n.n

**Inoue:** x.x

**Hinamori:** Não é melhor ir a algum restaurante?

**Ichigo:** Não... sem grana

**Rukia:** Também. U.ú

**Inoue:** T-T vão acabar com a minha comida...

**Ichigo:** Hoe... Toushirou, venha com a gente!

Hinamori congelou ao ver o prateado dirigindo-se a eles. Não acreditava que ele iria almoçar com ela. Desejava que ele dissesse que não podia, no entanto, também desejava o contrário.

Ele se aproximou e olhou-a de relance para depois conversar com Ichigo. No final, não só Hitsugaya, mas Ishida e seu amigo, Chado, iriam com eles.

Seguiram para a casa de uma Inoue desapontada. Ou talvez nem tanto. Ela possuía um pequeno sorriso ao que pode reparar Rukia.

Andaram meio quarteirão e Hinamori ouviu alguém chamando-lhe.

**Aizen:** Hinamori... Posso lhe falar por alguns instantes?

Seus olhos brilharam e seu coração foi a mil. Já Hitsugaya cerrou os dentes, olhando mortalmente para o professor carismático.

A aluna caminhou cegamente até o admirado professor e ficou ali escutando cada palavra que ele lhe dizia, apertando sua mão contra o peito e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

**Ichigo:** É, Toushirou, você tem um forte concorrente.

**Hitsugaya:** Ah?!oo – ele quase capotou ao ouvir a brincadeira de Ichigo, no entanto, estava pensando o mesmo.

**Rukia:** O que será que ele esta dizendo?

**Inoue:** Não sei, mas pelo sorrisinho dela...

**Hitsugaya:** O que você esta insinuando? oO

**Rukia:** Calminha! n.n

Logo que Aizen saiu, Hinamori continuou no mesmo lugar, com aquele sorriso abobalhada de quem viu algo estranhamente impossível.

Continuou ali parada até Rukia lhe dar um tabefe nas costas, fazendo-a prosseguir.

**Rukia:** Depois você vai me contar, definitivamente!

**Hinamori:** oo

**Inoue:** Pra mim também!

**Ichigo:** E pra mim também... depois eu te conto, Toushirou!

Com isso, tanto Hinamori quanto Hitsugaya coraram. Hinamori apenas apertou o passo com a cabeça baixa. Quanto mais rápido o tempo passasse, melhor seria.

Outro sorriso quase imperceptível passou pelos seus lábios. Sim, estava muito feliz com o que Aizen havia lhe falado.

---------

_Neeeee... gomen ne por ter demorado tanto!!!!!! xD... eh que, sabe, Blood+ consumiu um pouquinho de tempo a mais do que esperado... muito, muito lindo!!!!!_

_Aiai, amanha vou ter simulado e to toda ralada do treino di hoje... u.ú_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado... heheh_

_Não se esqueçam, onegaiiiii, reviews!!!!!!! Sem elas num consigo me inspirar n.n_

_E domo arigato as kawais reviews que me deixaram xD onegai, continuem e me dêem dicas, todas são bem vindas!!_

_Um bjão e um abração_

_Ja ne _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oia só, escrevi duma vez só... n.n_

_É para me desculpar pela demora do outro... heheh... _

_Espero que gostem... e que não pensam até a ultima página em matar essa figura linda que sou eu, neh n.n"_

_Eu não agüentei, eu amo enrolar, vocês sabem... xD_

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence..._

_Lá vaiii "torcendo pra sair viva"._

-----------------

Cap. 3

**Aizen:** Hinamori... Posso lhe falar por alguns instantes?

Jamais esqueceria aquela frase que a surpreendera tanto e por trazer-lhe tamanha felicidade. Havia sido maravilhoso, talvez os melhores momentos de sua vida. Aquele homem a quem tanto amava, falando-lhe daquela maneira. Jamais pensara que ele poderia ser tão amoroso quanto provou ser.

Foi encontra-lo, mas o que aconteceu foi inacreditável. Aquele dia, definitivamente, seria inesquecível e uma nova vida começaria para si.

Acordou sonolenta. Não conseguira dormir a noite inteira, muitas emoções em um dia só. Apesar de seu cansaço, algo fazia-a despertar. Saber que tudo seria diferente.

Correu se arrumar da melhor forma possível. Deixou sua imagem perfeita para o início de sua vida nova. Quando saiu de seu quarto para tomar café da manhã, encontrou Rukia com uma cara desconfiada e curiosa. Aliás, extremamente. Sua amiga havia sumido depois do almoço.

**Rukia:** Oe... já pronta?! oO – estava prestes a ir chamar a amiga, mas a encontrou pronta antes de si mesma.

**Hinamori:** Ah... nada de mais, acordei mais cedo.

**Rukia:** Com certeza, aham. u.ú

Bruscamente ela puxou a amiga para a sala e a sentou no sofá, encarando-a severamente.

**Rukia:** Você não sai daqui se não me contar o que aconteceu ontem! O que te fez chegar em casa só as dez? – não parecia tanto curiosa como nervosa. Algo a estava preocupando e temia que estivesse certa quanto a resposta.

**Hinamori:** Nós temos aula daqui vinte minutos.

**Rukia:** Tempo suficiente para você desembuchar. Vamos, quanto antes, melhor.

**Hinamori:** Rukia, ainda não comi nada!

**Rukia:** ótimo, assim você me conta por falta de comida e água. ù.ú

**Hinamori:** Não aconteceu nada demais, pra que toda essa sua curiosidade?!

**Rukia:** Primeiro... – começou a explicar como explicaria a uma criança. – você nunca fica fora de casa todo esse tempo, segundo, Aizen, terceiro, acordou cedo, quarto, esta evitando me encarar, quinto, esta com um sorriso mais abobalhado do que o normal, quer que eu continue? – seu tom estava mudando para extremamente irritado. Certeza absoluta, algo estava errado.

**Hinamori: **Depois eu te conto, não é nada de mais.

**Rukia:** O que o Aizen te disse aquela hora? – ignorou totalmente o que a amiga disse.

**Hinamori:** Rukia, cuide de sua vida!

Falando isso, ela levantou bruscamente e tentou passar por Rukia. Azar o seu tentar enfrentar a enfurecida amiga.

----------------------

Naquele dia chegaram na casa de Inoue para comer. Logo Rukia e os restos das garotas foram para a cozinha enquanto as donzelas ficaram assistindo tv na sala.

**Inoue:** Esse povo não tem pais não?

**Rukia:** nem educação... u.ú

**Hinamori:** Rukia, acalme-se! n.n

**Rukia:** Mais dois minutos, só dois minutos e eu...

**Hinamori**: Nãoo!

**Inoue:** Ahh... O que vocês estão falando?

A amiga deu um passo para a frente, mas Hinamori a segurou.

**Hinamori:** Só não machuque ninguém, por favor!

**Rukia:** Eu nunca machuco ninguém! – já estava longe, indo em direção ao garotos na sala.

**Hinamori**: Inoue, vem comigo. – disse entre um suspiro cansado.

Mal chegaram na sala e viram uma Rukia em frente à tv olhando feio para os garotos, pouco antes de a desligar. Os chiados vieram e ela novamente olhou feio para eles.

**Hinamori:** Aiai... u.u

Rapidamente, Rukia avançou para o mais próximo, puxou-lhe a orelha até quase o chão.

**Ichigo:** RUKIA! Pare já com isso! Itaii!

**Rukia:** Vocês pensam por acaso que vão ficar aí, assim, enquanto EU tenho que trabalhar?! Ò.Ó – Hinamori suspirou novamente enquanto Inoue olhava assustada para a figura ameaçadora de Rukia.

**Ichigo:** Me solta logo!

**Renji:** Oras, e não é o certo, nós somo a visita!

**Rukia:** Pois bem... – ela soltou, Ichigo, mas apenas para arregaçar as mangas e socar, Renji e Ichigo no meio da cara, não quebrando seus narizes por pouco.

Dali cinco minutos estavam todos, ora lavando louça, ora colocando os pratos na mesa, todos quietos enquanto Rukia estava sentada em cima de uma mesinha no canto olhando-os ameaçadoramente.

**Hinamori:** Rukia, você não vai ajudar? u.ú

**Rukia:** Oras, estou fazendo a parte mais difícil! – olhou para Ichigo que logo começou a acelerar em seu trabalho.

Com tal disciplina, logo o almoço ficou pronto e todos sentiram-se aliviados por poderem se sentar.

**Ichigo:** Renji, me lembre de nunca mais sair com Rukia.

**Hitsugaya:** o mesmo para mim... oo

**Rukia:** Até você?! Ò.ó

**Hitsugaya:** Iee, não disse nada! – voltou a olhar para seu prato insistentemente.

**Hinamori:** Gente, eu... eu vou ter que sair. – seu sorriso abobalhado retornou e ela evitou olhar para os demais, principalmente para Rukia. Sua cara não era das melhores e conhecia bem sua amiga.

**Hitsugaya:** Uhh... tem algo a haver com Aizen?

Praticamente todos olharam para o jovem que inocentemente perguntou aquilo. Hinamori corou, ainda mais por ter encarado aqueles olhos magníficos. A sensação da aula de educação física voltara.

Não podia se perder assim com uma simples perguntar e olhar, deveria se concentrar em apenas uma coisa.

**Hinamori:** Iie...

Sem esperar mais perguntas, a estudante se levantou da mesa e correu para seu quarto, se arrumar, torcendo para Rukia não vir atrás de si.

Colocou uma roupa mais apropriada para a ocasião. Estava totalmente ansiosa que suas mãos chegavam a tremer e gelavam-se.

Rukia até que tentou ir até a amiga, descobrir o que aquele maldito Aizen havia falado para ela, mas assim que se levantou da mesa, sua cabeça foi direto de encontro com a porta do armário, fazendo-a voltar imediatamente para a cadeira, entorpecida com o tamanho baque que recebera.

Sua testa estava começando a inchar, podia sentir. Ela latejava tanto que esqueceu que havia visitas ali. Só foi se lembrar quando sentiu algo quente tocar suas mãos que insistentemente não largavam seu novo "galo".

**Rukia:** Ichigo?!

Ele estava segurando suas mãos, obrigando-a tirar de cima do machucado. Eram quentes, calorosas, aquele toque a fez se esquecer por alguns momentos seu ferimento.

**Ichigo:** Dá pra tirar logo suas mãos daí? u.ú

**Rukia:** Baka.

Assim que ela tirou as mãos, ele colocou um saquinho contendo gelos e um paninho para Rukia segurar. Com certeza absoluta ela se espantou com a ação daquele rapaz totalmente displicente. Assim que ela pressionou o gelo ele se levantou e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Seguido pelos olhares de Rukia.

Com isso, Hinamori conseguiu "escapar" de sua amiga. Saiu logo em direção ao combinado com seu admirável professor, conforme ele havia lhe dito.

Ao chegar lá, para seu desapontamento, encontrou mais cinco alunos de outras turmas e Aizen ali. Era uma sala de aula normal e todos estavam colaborando em alguma coisa.

Logo iria fazer o mesmo. Seu professor havia chamado-a para ser uma de suas pupilas e participar de um grupo de estudo, por causa de suas altas notas. Ou seja, mais tempo com aquele maravilhoso, para ela, homem.

**Aizen:** Senhorita Hinamori, finalmente, estava pensando se não iria considerar minha proposta.

**Hinamori:** Mas é claro que eu viria, Aizen-sensei.

**Aizen:** Que bom... – ele sorriu para ela e passou um braço em volta de seus ombros, obrigando-a a andar junto de si. Estava totalmente corada com aquela aproximação, ainda mais com o jeito dele a conduzir. – você é uma das alunas mais dedicadas minha, tenho certeza que se destacará.

**Hinamori:** Ha...i...

**Aizen:** Venha.

Assim começou uma aula avançada para olimpíadas, dentre outros enquanto Hinamori apenas ficava babando descaradamente no professor.

Estava a aula terminando quando todos começaram a se levantar. Mas nisso, Aizen veio até ela e pegou seus matérias, com a falsa impressão de estar analisando o seu trabalho. Quando todos saíram da sala, ele devolveu o caderno com um olhar estranho.

---------------------

Uma pequena batalha aconteceu ali. Mesas derrubadas, sofás empurrados, tapetes e almofadas para todos os lados.

Rukia não vacilou em segurar a sua amiga que tentou passar por si. Jogou-a de volta no sofá, o que enfureceu a outra e se jogou contra ela, derrubando-a.

No final, pararam por cansaço ou talvez por medo da destruição que estavam causando. As duas ofegantes, encaravam uma a outra irritadíssimas, com um olhar assassino. Ambas estavam com hematomas por todo seus corpos, sem contar das dores.

**Rukia:** Já perdemos a aula, desistiu?

**Hinamori:** Rukia... você... – ela tentaria socar sua amiga, mas estava totalmente exausta.

**Rukia: **Conta logo, para com essa enrolasão, saco.

**Hinamori:** Você é má. u.ú...

**Rukia:** Consegui?

**Hinamori:** Você não vai me dar sossego enquanto não contar, certo? – mas mentalmente estava pensando que ela também não daria sossego se contasse.

**Rukia:** Você adora enrolar... u.ú. Vai logo!

**Hinamori:** Ok, ok... calminha... eu já disse que ia contar, então eu vou, oras...

**Rukia:** Hinamori! Ò.Ó

**Hinamori:** Na hora que Aizen me chamou, ele apenas me chamou para participar de um grupo de estudos para alunos avançados e disse que, como eu era uma das suas melhores alunas, gostaria muito que eu participasse.

**Rukia:** Não pode ser só isso! – totalmente desacreditada.

**Hinamori**: Pois é, fazendo essa bagunça para só isso... u.ú

**Rukia:** Hinamori, você não me engana.

**Hinamori:** O que... o que você quer dizer?

**Rukia:** Conta o resto!

**Hinamori:** Mas é só isso! É sério!

**Rukia:** Hinamori, eu realmente estou perdendo a paciência... – o olhar assassino, tão assassino que fez Hinamori engolir em seco. Não queria vê-la cem por cento estressada.

**Hinamori:** Certo... eu fui lá... na aula... e... teve aula normal, exercícios mais difíceis, havia poucas pessoas... umas alunas feias, tadinhas...

**Rukia:** Caralho! – ela tacou uma almofada na amiga, com um pouco de força, que fez Hinamori cabotar.

**Hinamori:** Rukia?! Continuando... não atrapalhe, oras... bom... aí, no final da aula, Aizen veio ver os meus exercícios e você não vai acreditar que ele só me elogiou, né?

**Rukia:** Não.

**Hinamori:** Ta... então ele... foi tão lindo!

**Rukia:** Algo vindo dele não pode ser lindo... u.ú

**Hinamori:** Com licença, sim? Fica quieta.

Hinamori estava olhando seu professor analisar seus exercícios, encantada com sua beleza. (_eca, desculpa, não agüentei_). Foi aí que ele devolveu seu caderno, olhando-a insistentemente.

Não conseguiu abrir a boca para dizer nada, apenas conseguia encara-lo, fascinada e hipnotizada com aqueles olhos. Ele calmamente e autoritário, avançou para mais perto dela, que estava de pé.

Os dois ficaram se encarando até que Aizen sorriu.

**Aizen:** Hinamori, eu não consigo mais esconder, você me fascina.

**Hinamori:** A...A...i... z... – sua respiração estava totalmente descompassada, não conseguia sequer suprir seu organismo com ela.

**Aizen:** Você me daria uma chance?

Definitivamente não conseguia abrir a boca para falar nada. Apenas balançou a cabeça um pouco antes de Aizen tomar-lhe os lábios, segurando-lhe firmemente seu queixo.

Quando ele a soltou, ele ficou olhando-a, para reparar em sua reação, mas Hinamori mal conseguia abrir os olhos com medo de que fosse um sonho e como um, não conseguia se lembrar, por mais que quisesse, de como fora seu primeiro beijo. Parecia que assim que ele havia lhe beijado e afastado, com ele fosse embora a sensação. Ficou ali, querendo provar mais para que pudesse guardar em sua memória.

**Aizen:** Hinamori, eu preciso ir.

Só aí que ela abriu seus olhos e quando viu, o professor estava longe, já na porta.

**Aizen:** Espero-a amanhã.

Hinamori: Ha... hai. – assim que ele saiu, apenas se jogou na cadeira e ficou tentando lembrar do que não conseguia, mas tinha certeza absoluta que havia sido a melhor sensação de sua vida.

--------------

**Rukia:** Eu não acredito que ele te beijou!

**Hinamori:** Contei a verdade, nem vem! Agora deixe-me ir, talvez consiga entrar na segunda aula.

**Rukia:** De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar você ir ver aquele pervertido.

**Hinamori:** Rukia, estou te avisando, não se atreva a se colocar no caminho.

**Rukia:** Hinamori, isto não esta certo, ele não é uma pessoa certa...

**Hinamori:** Como pode afirmar isso se não o conhece?

**Rukia:** Ouvindo pessoas que já o conheceram.

**Hinamori:** O que você ouviu são apenas boatos.

**Rukia:** Acredite nisto e seja tola desta maneira, quando acontecer o pior, não venha... – parou, sabia que estaria ali sempre para ajudar sua amiga, mas que tinha lhe dado vontade de falar, tinha.

**Hinamori:** Você queria que eu contasse, eu contei, agora deixe-me ser feliz. – nisso ela saiu batendo a porta de seu quarto muito, mas muito forte.

**Rukia:** Ok, vou deixar você ser feliz... mas não com ele.

Sabia definitivamente que teria que fazer algo. Não confiava nele e também nem nessa suposta paixão repentina por uma aluna. Não, não iria ficar quieta.

-------------------

_Minnaaaaaa_

_Até que eu não enrolei muito, né... "mintira". xD _

_Ahhh, gomem ne, mas é tão kireiii fazer isso!! Falem que não eh, não da um gostinho a mais?? Ok, vou ficar quieta... :x _

_Foi tão repugnante fazer o Aizen dar em cima da Hinamori T.T "trauma eterno", você estava certa, Mari-chan n.n"... mas o que vai acontecer depois... :x_

_Bom, talvez o próximo capítulo não saia semana que vem, to meio atrasada nos estudos e vou usar o fim de semana pra isso n.n_

_Novidadiiii: To tãoo feliz, hoje eu personalizei uma camiseta, fiz um desenho com Jiraya, Tsunade e Orochimaru (do naruto), depois pintei com uma caneta pra tecido, levei um dia pra fazer, mas ficou tão kawaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! "babando em cima da camiseta"_

_Um bjão pra todos você e muitoooo obrigada pelas reviews, como sempre digo, é por causa delas que continuo a escrever, ou seja, é por causa de vocês que me escrevem... um abração daqueles di ismagar._

_E para os que só acompanham, não custa nada deixar uma reviewzinha, neh... faria uma pessoa tão feliz "cara de cachorro sem dono"... é rapidinhooo... onegaaaaaiiiiii_

_PS. - to com outra fic, "fazendo propaganda, distribuindo planfetos" agora do naruto, pra variar n.n, mas vou conciliar as duas, prometo!!! xD_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	4. Chapter 4

Neeee, gomen ne pela demoraaaa!!!!! "chegando com um escudo e armaduras"...

Bom, não sei se ficou tão bom, então, reviews!!!!!!!!!TT.TT, onegaaaai!!! E muitooo obrigado a todos os que me mandam sempre, vocês são a fonte de minha inspiração!!!

Lá vaaaaaaaiiiiiii...

Bleach infelizmente não me pertence... u.ú

------------

Cap. 4

Hitsugaya ficou analisando aquela sua companheira de sala sair para encontrar o tal professor. Havia uma imensa pontada de curiosidade para saber o que estariam aprontando. Aizen estava muito estranho quando a chamou no meio da rua.

No entanto, o que podia fazer, apenas assisti-la sair e ficar ali com aquela cara abobalhada. Não admitia, mas sentia definitivamente algo pela garota.

Não haviam se visto desde aquela hora. Queria saber se estava tudo bem com ela, mas quando chegou na sala, ela não estava ali e nem Rukia. Seu coração estava apertando-se, por mais que falasse que a vida dela não lhe importava.

Ichigo: Oe, Hitsugaya, o que será que aconteceu com elas?

Hitsugaya: Como vou saber? É a vida delas. – ele virou a cara emburrado, espalhando sua frieza para todos os cantos.

Ichigo: Inoue, sabe de alguma coisa?

Inoue: Ie, eu não as encontrei desde ontem também. – ela também estava preocupada, suas amigas marcaram encontra-la na frente da escola e não apareceram.

Ichigo: Eu vou até lá.

Renji: Você é doido? Você não vai conseguir sair daqui.

Ichigo: Dúvida? – ele encarou o companheiro e Inoue podia jurar que estava vendo faíscas saírem dos olhos dos dois.

Renji: Sim.

Hitsugaya: Oe, não acham melhor esperar até a próxima aula, talvez elas tenham se atrasado...

Ichigo: É, pode ser...

Hitsugaya: Bando de desmiolados...

Renji/Ichigo: Como é que é?

Inoue: Acalmem-se!

Mas para a infelicidade de Hitsugaya, o primeiro professor não era nada mais nada menos do que aquele seu odiado.

Quando Aizen entrou ele momentaneamente procurou aquela aluna formidável, mas não a encontrando, seus olhos pousaram naquele que era o mais baixinho aluno. Ele estava com uma cara séria e olhava-o furiosamente.

O máximo que fez foi dar-lhe um sorriso gentil, o que deixou Hitsugaya ainda mais nervoso. Se pudesse... não, não iria abusar de suas habilidades.

Ichigo: Nossa... ta frio aqui... – disse pegando uma blusa. – mas ao olhar para o lado, viu aquele seu amigo de cabelos cinzas com uma estranha frieza.

Inoue: Hitsugaya-kun, você esta bem?

Hitsugaya: De jeito nenhum. – a partir daquele momento, se fechou e passou a olhar para sua apostila com os pensamentos longes em outra pessoa.

Mas algo em suas lembranças estava perturbando-o. Aizen não lhe era estranho. Parecia com alguém que já vira a muito tempo e essas lembranças não apontavam para o lado positivo. Quando mais tinha a sensação de familiaridade, mais sabia que o ideal era ficar longe daquele ser.

Ichigo já estava mais do que impaciente e não parava de marcar os segundos passando. Por fim o sinal bateu. Ele se levantou, ansioso por avistar alguém na porta.

Mas nada. Pessoas iam e vinham, mas aquelas duas não apareciam.

Hitsugaya de súbito se levantou, assustando a todos ali.

Renji: Oe... o que você ta fazendo?

Hitsugaya: Vou-me embora. – ele respondeu secamente. Não estava agüentando ficar ali.

Ichigo: Vou com você.

Renji: Eu também.

Inoue: Ahh... bem... eu também.

Ishida: Uh... – quietamente, levantou-se e os seguiu.

-------------

Rukia estava tentando colocar ordem naquela bagunça que haviam feito, mas estava mais era se enfurecendo. Por que diachos só ela tinha que arrumar enquanto Hinamori estava lá no quarto, provavelmente dormindo?

Foi com essa fúria que olhou aquela multidão em frente a porta.

Ichigo: Sai daí. – ele a emburrou para o lado para passar.

Rukia: I...chi...go! – com a vassoura na mão, não pensou duas vezes em voar (bruxaaa) em cima de Ichigo e acertar-lhe em cheio na cabeça.

Inoue: Cade a Hinamori? – perguntou olhando para a casa, desistindo de interferir na luta travada entre Ichigo e Rukia.

Hitsugaya: O que aconteceu aqui? – o único que reparou na bagunça, nos móveis quebrados e fora de lugar nas coisas derrubadas, etc...

Inoue: Boa pergunta... não pode ser!

Renji: Que foi?

Inoue: Um ladrão entrou e...?

Rukia: Nada disso... u.ú

Hitsugaya: Cade a Hinamori?

Rukia: Trancada no quarto.

Hitsugaya: O que aconteceu?

Rukia: Ta bem curioso, hein? Bom... eu e Hinamori travamos uma pequena luta livre aqui.

Inoue: Nani? oO você feria a Momo?

Rukia: Oe... ela também me feriu, oras... u.ú

Ichigo: Mas o que aconteceu?

Rukia: Por que eu deveria contar a você? Ba.. ka!

Hitsugaya: Eu vou subir.

Rukia: Iee, antes eu quero conversar com você... a sós...

Inoue: De jeito nenhum!

Renji: É isso aí, vai contar tudo pra nós e agora!

Rukia: Uff... ok... – e então ela narrou todos os acontecimentos, desde que Hinamori lhe narrara e o motivo da luta.

No final, Hitsugaya estava olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, seus olhos estavam frios e enraivecidos. Não conseguia aceitar a cena de Aizen beijando-a. De forma alguma!

Rukia: Agora o que eu queria conversar com você, Hitsugaya, precisa ser em particular...

Inoue: Ahh não.

Ichigo: Eu protesto.

Renji: Também!

Rukia: Vão com seus protesto pra aquele lugar... Hitsugaya, venha aqui.

Hitsugaya apenas a seguiu, ouvindo as reclamações dos que ficaram para trás. Estava curioso, mas sua fúria era ainda maior.

Ela o conduziu a um quarto e trancou a porta, logo em seguida sentando-se na cama.

Hitsugaya: O que foi?

Rukia: Você sente algo pela Momo?

Hitsugaya: Nani? – seus olhos se arregalaram e pode-se notar um tom corado aparecendo.

Rukia: Hein?

Hitsugaya: Iee... – disse confuso.

Rukia: Não minta! Eu sei que sente. – ela afirmou, assustando-o um pouco com a total direta. – o caso é que... a Momo esta apaixonada cegamente por Aizen...

Hitsugaya: óbvio.

Rukia: Mas eu tenho certeza que algo esta errado com esse professor, minha intuição diz que ele não é tão bom quanto aparenta..

Hitsugaya: Hai... sinto o mesmo.

Rukia: Ele olha de um jeito estranho para a Momo e ela simplesmente pensa que ele esta retribuindo o que ela sente... mas agora que ele veio falar com ela e querer dar continuidade a isto... não tenho segurança em deixa-la com ele.

Hitsugaya: E o que você sugere fazer?

Rukia: Primeiro eu quero desmascara-lo... quero descobrir quem ele realmente é, porque com certeza não é só esse professorzinho... segundo, quero que você tome conta da Momo.

Hitsugaya: E porque eu?

Rukia: Não é óbvio? Ela, além do Aizen, também possui uma queda por você... – Hitsugaya arregalou mais uma vez os olhos, apesar de Rukia estar falando bem baixinho, aquelas palavras soaram muito nitidamente em sua cabeça.

Hitsugaya: Rukia... eu...

Rukia: Larga de ser chato e só fica de olho nos dois! Enquanto eu vou arrancar algo de Aizen. E aliás, é sua chance de conquista-la.

Rukia se levantou e abriu a porta, subitamente. E então, três pessoas foram ao chão.

Rukia: Tinha certeza! Bakas! – e chutou o primeiro, Ichigo, que estava a sua frente.

Hitsugaya esperou todos eles descerem e então, quietamente foi em direção ao quarto de Hinamori. Ele bateu na porta, mas não ouve resposta. Estava ficando impaciente.

Hitsugaya: Hinamori, se você não abrir eu vou entrar a força!

Estava se preparando para arrombar a porta, mas quando ia pegar impulso, ela se abriu e uma cara amarrotada apareceu.

Hinamori: Vai embora! – ela ia fechar a porta quando ele segurou e forçou sua entrada.

Hitsugaya: De jeito nenhum. – ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, parando depois para reparar na figura a sua frente. Hinamori estava com um short curto de seu pijama, azul marinho e uma camiseta bem colada no corpo, branca e visivelmente sem sutiã.

Ficou estático reparando aquela bela imagem quando notou a cor de Hinamori.

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun, por favor, vá embora! – ela olhou irritada.

Hitsugaya: Para que eu deveria?

Hinamori: Eu quero voltar a dormir.

Hitsugaya: Não esta certo o que vocês estão fazendo... você nem conhece-o direito... – ele falou baixinho, mas dava para entender perfeitamente. Não encarava-a, olhava apenas seus sapatos. Também, aquela imagem a sua frente o faria cometer algum ato provido por impulsos repentinos.

Hinamori: Você... Rukia... vocês não tem o direito de se intrometerem! – ela olhou enfurecida para ele, mas ainda sim estava corada com aquele olhar do jovem. – Você quer me colocar contra Aizen!

Não pode resistir, a prensou na parede. Aquela proximidade fez a situação piorar mais ainda. Ele ficou encarando-a, com um dos braços esticados, impedindo-a de fugir. A respiração dela estava acelerada, deixando-o ainda mais sedento.

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun, por favor, se afaste... – ela tentou falar, mas estava como mais uma permissão para beija-la. Não estava conseguindo nem emburra-lo, seus braços não a obedeciam.

Hitsugaya logo encurtou a distância até roçar-lhe os lábios e lentamente os prensou. Era diferente do de Aizen, era um beijo suave, meigo, caloroso. Ele brincou com seus lábios por alguns instantes e então aprofundou-o.

Não conseguia resistir, estava embriagada com aquele perfume de Hitsugaya e ainda mais com seus lábios quentes e macios tocando-lhe de forma tão delicada. Por fim, ele a deixou, mas mantendo uma distância ainda muito curta.

Hitsugaya: Baka... eu só não quero te ver ferida.

Hinamori: Eu... eu – ela ainda estava corada e sua respiração totalmente descompassada. – eu sei bem me defender, mas preciso de você! – ela falou ríspida e então conseguiu emburra-lo. – e nem de Rukia e nem de ninguém, me deixem em paz com Aizen, por favor!

Nisso Inoue entrou no quarto e viu a cara irritada e toda chorosa de Hinamori.

Inoue: O que aconteceu? Hinamori, você esta bem?

Rukia: Até que enfim conseguimos entrar! – ela entrou no quarto furiosa. – Hinamori, aproveite seu professorzinho agora antes que você descubra a verdade...

Hinamori: Rukia, não comece!

Ichigo: Oe, vocês duas, não vão se matar de novo, neh?

Hitsugaya: Eu vou indo. Matta ne.

Dizendo isso, ele abaixou a cabeça e se retirou, sendo seguido pelos olhares de Hinamori que logo se tornaram enfurecidos. Ele não podia beija-la assim!

Mas sua cabeça baixa se tratava por estar lembrando daquele doce momento. Jamais pensaria que poderia existir lábios tão suaves como aqueles, pena durar pouco. Agora tinha coisas para fazer.

---------

_Minnaaa, gomenn nee pela demoraaaa!!!!!!! Eu tava com uns parentes aqui em casa e festas e mais umas coisas, tava complicado..._

_Espero que tenham gostado... xD_

_Domo arigato pelas reviews!!!!!!! Continuem para me ajudarem a inspirar!!!! Onegaaai!!!!!!!_

_Ahhh é, só agora que eu aprendi a como responder as reviews... eita lerdeza, viu u.ú_

_Bom, um ótimo final de semana para todos vocês e um abração para todoss que me mandaram reviews!!!!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	5. Chapter 5

_Minnaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Finalmente consegui terminar!!!!!!!!_

_Tentei caprichar pela demora, então, como forma de desculpas, espero que gostem x.x..._

_Bom, agora nas férias provavelmente eu vá conseguir escrever com mais regularidade, esses últimos dias foram lotados para mim._

_Espero que gostem xD_

_Bleach não me pertence u.ú_

_--------_

Cap.5

**Hitsugaya:** Achei! – levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, assustando os que estavam a sua volta na lan.

Depois de um final de semana inteiro procurando algo, finalmente conseguira achar o que tanto queria. Não, a segunda coisa que mais queria. A primeira, definitivamente, era senti-los novamente.

Só de lembrar daqueles lábios doces seu corpo estremeceu, deixando-o entorpecido. Tentou se acalmar fechando os olhos e abrindo-os com outros pensamentos. Agora tinha que aprofundar a pesquisa e assim estaria a mais alguns passos de, novamente mais uma estremecida e um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha.

Precisava parar de pensar nela em público, só com aquele leve beijo estava ficando corado e com as faces ardentes ao simplesmente lembrar-se dos lábios entreabertos, da respiração quente acariciando-lhe um pouco antes de não resistir.

**Hitsugaya:** Baka! – sacudiu e girou a cabeça violentamente. Definitivamente precisava parar. Se já assim ela causava-lhe aqueles efeitos, e quando a encontrasse na aula no outro dia? Pense em outra coisa, pense em outra coisa!

Rapidamente mandou as informações para seu e-mail e fechou a página, agora faltava pouco. Estava imaginando o que poderia encontrar com o retorno de um dos e-mails que enviara quando sentiu uma mão pousando-lhe em seu ombro, o fazendo levantar bruscamente e voltar a atenção para o que estava perturbando-lhe.

Aquela voz fria veio encher-lhe o coração de gelo e fúria. Era àquele que impedia de ter seu sonho realizado chamando-o tão amigavelmente?

**Aizen:** Estudando até no domingo? Hitsugaya-kun?

**Hitsugaya:** Não interessa. – ele secamente se levantou, mal olhando a face do professor que o enojava. Definitivamente havia algo estranho com ele.

**Aizen:** Oe, esta de mal-humor, hein?!

**Hitsugaya:** Humpf.

Assim partiu, deixando o professor sentar no computador que acabara de usar. Definitivamente não precisava disso, não precisava tê-lo encontrado ali. Justo na hora em que estava tendo esperanças e estava até mais um pouco contente.

Mais do que nunca tinha a certeza de que iria desmascara-lo, mas antes disso, preferia saber se Hinamori sentia o mesmo que ele por ela. Não aceitaria ser uma segunda opção, para que quando a primeira cometesse um erro, fosse requisitado.

O pior é que tinha certeza que seria assim. Se Aizen se mostrasse como uma má pessoa, somente assim Hinamori viria para ele. Era isso que lhe tirava as forças para descobrir sobre Aizen.

Ao chegar em casa, não pode deixar de tomar um banho bem frio, deixar a água gelada percorrer todo seu corpo nu, tirando aquelas sensações e aquele calor ardente que tanto insistia em aparecer assim como a imagem de Hinamori.

Estava enxugando os cabelos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta fracamente. Estranho. Nunca recebera visitas antes, ainda mais a essa hora da noite. Amarrou a toalha em sua cintura e foi atender.

**Hitsugaya:** o que fo... – ele não conseguiu continuar. O que viu fez todas suas sensações anteriores voltarem de uma só vez. Sentia-se queimando, mas surpreso. – Hin... hinamori?! o que...?

Ela mal lhe disse nada, entrou, empurrando-o secamente para poder passar. Hitsugaya não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela jovem, mas não conseguia imaginar nenhum motivo para ela estar ali, principalmente depois do que ocorrera.

Assim que ela passou, fechou calmamente a porta, voltando sua atenção para ela.

**Hitsugaya:** O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado, mas Hinamori nem lhe deu atenção, ficando de costas para ele, enquanto observava a casa do rapaz. – Oe... Hinamori...

**Hinamori:** Eu falei com Aizen agora pouco... – ela começou sem encara-lo, ainda entretida em estudar o local.

**Hitsugaya:** Ele te fez alguma coisa? – aquelas sensações sumiram instantaneamente para algo mais inquieto. Sua calma foi perdendo-se aos poucos.

**Hinamori:** Hai.

**Hitsugaya:** Hina... – cerrou os punhos assim como os dentes, não pensaria duas vezes para faze-lo pagar.

**Hinamori:** Apenas me fez feliz... só que... – ela virou para o rapaz. – me parece que você insisti em me atrapalhar! – ela disse raivosa.

**Hitsugaya:** Como?!

**Hinamori:** Aizen disse que você estava procurando sobre antigos empregos dele na lan – ela esbravejou.

**Hitsugaya:** E...?! – ele apenas cruzou os braços, então ela tinha vindo ali para discutir com ele? Aquilo o deixou um pouco irritado, ou com ciúmes, mais provável. Afinal, devia ter imaginado que não viria coisa boa.

**Hinamori:** Eu já disse para não me atrapalharem! Aizen esta achando melhor nos irmos mais devagar, porque a escola pode encanar com nosso relacionamento... – agora algumas finas lágrimas caíam-lhe pelos olhos, mas não deixavam de mostrar a fúria que havia a possuído. – vocês fizeram isto! Foi culpa de vocês! – ela gritou.

**Hitsugaya:** Melhor assim. – ele falou sem se importar com o efeito que faria nela, ou talvez quisesse mesmo provoca-la. Oras, ela vinha ali apenas para discutir com ele? Aquilo martelava em sua cabeça insistentemente.

Por alguns segundos Hinamori ficou boquiaberta, encarando-o. Um grande erro seu, pois ainda não havia reparado que ele estava apenas com uma toalha tampando-lhe as partes íntimas. Uma queimação começou a subir-lhe à sua cabeça ao passar a reparar naquele peito nu, um pouco molhado ainda e malhado. Admitia, era muito bonito visto desta maneira, ok, e de outras também, e definitivamente mexia com seu corpo de uma forma que não acontecia com Aizen.

A mera lembrança do beijo passado a fez quase perder os sentidos, entorpecida, lembrando da proximidade com ele e melhor, imaginando agora cenas que lutava persistentemente para parar. Não devia ter vindo ali. Não devia mesmo, seu corpo não estava reagindo-lhe. Hitsugaya apenas ficou parado, notando o que ela observava com um certo prazer.

Um sorriso brotou-lhe nos lábios. Então ela estava lhe analisando? Aquela sensação era boa, aquele olhar que ela lhe direcionava, cheio de desejos que tentava loucamente reprimir, deixavam-no com um ar de confiança. Era bom saber o impacto que seu corpo causava-lhe.

**Hitsugaya:** Tem algo mais a dizer? – ele a indagou, provocando-a e se divertindo vendo o embaraço dela.

Ele sorria maliciosamente ao dizer, fazendo-a acordar. Não podia ficar ali, desse jeito, ainda mais que amava outro! Não podia. Ela lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar furioso e ameaçou passar reto por ele.

Apenas ameaçou, pois no instante em que passou por ele, foi obrigada a voltar-se. Hitsugaya segurava-lhe o pulso firmemente e a puxou para si, prendendo-a nos braços. Não iria solta-la de forma alguma, por mais que ela tentava.

**Hitsugaya:** Agora é minha vez. – ele encarava-a com fervor. Ela assustou-se e tentou se soltar, empurrando-o, mas ao fazer isto, tocou-lhe o peito quente e perdeu-se naquele toque doce, sentindo os músculos definidos sob seus dedos. Um estranho arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a corar de leve.

Esperou até ela parar de relutar e ceder-se, para então, provoca-la, sussurrando em seu ouvido, bem próximo, de forma a sentir o quente de sua boca e faze-la se arrepiar e quase perder o equilíbrio. – não devia ter vindo, sabia? – ele a segurou mais firme, para continuar a torturar-lhe, mordendo-lhe a ponta da orelha.

Hinamori não estava agüentando. Seu corpo já não a obedecia, não conseguia mais nem se manter em pé. O cheiro que vinha dele, o quente que ele emanava, aquelas provocações a fizeram se esquecer de tudo. Já não raciocinava mais. Apenas queria que aquilo continuasse. Seu corpo pedia por mais. Seu próprio coração pedia por mais. E ele estava atendendo-lhe.

Deixou a orelha em paz, seguido por um suspiro abafado de Hinamori, para logo depois saborear-se com seu pescoço, acariciando-lhe de leve com a língua, provando-o e depois mordendo-lhe carinhosamente, deixando trajetos de saliva por todo seu pescoço. Sabia que ela lhe estava entregue, mas não podia continuar assim, por mais que seu corpo estava agindo sem seu racional, precisava parar.

**Hitsugaya:** Hina... hinamori... – ele tentou lhe dizer algo, mas ao parar com os beijos e voltar-se para os olhos dela, notou algo diferente. A mão dela sobre seu peito estava acariciando-o levemente, fazendo-o parar um pouco para apenas sentir o tão desejado toque. Assim jamais conseguiria deixa-la partir.

Ficaram se encarando até ela levantar uma mão para o rosto dele e, como se fosse algo inatingível, acariciou-o, queria senti-lo, toca-lo. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho que a encantava. Olhava-a de forma diferente de Aizen. Como se só existisse ela, algo precioso para ele.

**Hinamori:** Porque? – ela tentou dizer-lhe, mas apenas saiu um sussurro rouco.

Hitsugaya, sem deixar de encara-la, foi se aproximando lentamente, notando-a corar conforme a distância diminuía. Parou um pouco antes de seus narizes se tocarem. As respirações descompassadas se uniam, um vapor quente emanava dali, deixando-os ainda com mais desejos.

**Hitsugaya:** Porque? Porque eu gosto de você, Hinamori e muito. – ela arregalou tremendamente os olhos e ficou boquiaberta, ainda mais por sentir aquele calor vindo da boca cheirosa dele.

Enquanto isso, ele apenas sorriu se deliciando com a situação. Ela ficava linda daquela maneira. Tocou-lhe de leves os lábios, tirando-a de seu transe e começou a morder-lhe o lábio inferior, queria vê-la desejando-lhe ainda mais. Ela tentou beija-lo com isso, mas ele se afastou, sorrindo divertidamente com a cara emburrada dela e então, deu-lhe o que queria. Ou talvez até mais. Sua língua entrou-lhe ferozmente, faminto, cheio de paixão.

Hinamori não só apenas permitia, como correspondia na mesma intensidade. Suas mãos o enlaçaram, puxando seu pescoço ainda mais para si enquanto suas línguas matavam a saudade e devagar iam se acalmando. Hitsugaya apenas a apertava contra si, segurando-lhe a cintura firmemente.

Após um tempo que pareceu inacabável, eles se separaram ofegantes. Hitsugaya encostou a testa na de Hinamori e ficou esperando-a abrir os olhos.

**Hitsugaya:** Você esta brava comigo? – perguntou marotamente, um tom de voz rouca irresistível.

**Hinamori:** Ainda mais. – ela tentou não se deixar levar mais uma vez.

**Hitsugaya:** Não gostou? – ele roçou-lhe os lábios, ela não tinha como escapar de seus braços.

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun... eu não posso... – aquelas frases saíram penosas até para ela. Queria ficar ali, estava bem ali, mas não podia fazer isso e agora que estava conseguindo raciocinar novamente deveria parar.

**Hitsugaya:** Por causa dele? – ele mudou um pouco o tom de sua voz.

**Hinamori**: Não fale assim! Eu... eu o estou... traindo! – ela o olhou perturbada.

**Hitsugaya:** Esqueça-o e fique comigo. – ele apertou-a mais contra si, mas ela tentou de leve relutar. Em vão.

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun, eu... eu o amo! Não vou esquece-lo! – como queria ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, mas para si. Aquilo doeu-lhe profundamente. Tê-la em seus braços, mas não a ter.

**Hitsugaya:** Você não gosta de mim? – ele indagou-lhe, deixando de encara-la.

**Hinamori:** Eu... eu tenho que ir... me solte! – ela tentou se soltar, e engrossou a voz. Hitsugaya apenas ficou olhando-a fugir do assunto. Talvez ainda tivesse esperanças. Poucas. Levemente foi soltando-a. A contra-gosto. As mãos quentes dela deixaram seu peito envergonhadas.

**Hinamori:** e... e pare de me agarrar assim! – reprimiu-o corada.

**Hitsugaya:** Humpf... então pare de me olhar daquela maneira... você queria.

**Hinamori:** Atrevido! – ela ia bater-lhe, mas parou com a mão no ar, por um motivo que deixou Hitsugaya bem curioso. Já estava certo do tapa que não veio. Em vez disso, ela ligeiramente se dirigiu a porta e deixou-o ali, sedento de desejos e com um pouco de esperanças.

Tinha certeza, não conseguiria dormir. Não depois do que acontecera e não depois da forma que ela agira ali.

Agora tinha esperanças para continuar sua pesquisa. E tinha certeza, estava descobrindo algo, provavelmente sério. Já que Aizen chegara a se afastar de Hinamori por causa de suas pesquisas.

Tudo dependia daquele e-mail. Esperava ansiosamente a resposta. Finalmente iria descobrir o que havia por trás daquele doce professor.

-----

_Neee... gostaram??? Eu ando totalmente sem inspiração, gomen ne. x.x'_

_Finalmente FÉRIAS!!!!!!! Axo que agora consigo postar todo final de semana... também, depois dessa 'pequena' demora, neh, to devendo mais regularidade ._

_Esse cap. Foi um pedido de desculpas a demora, espero que tenham gostado, tentei fazer um Hitsugaya mais kawaai. Ficou bom???_

_Por que, como sempre, estou axando que ficou péssimo ù.ú_

_Bom, é isso aí... um Bjãaao e um abraçãao a todos que me deixaram reviews... e gomen ne mais uma vez pela demora.. ;-;_

_Ahhhh, mandem reviews!!!!!! Eu jah to sem inspiração, então, ajudem-me a encontra-la... qualquer coisa jah incentiva xD_

_u.saku-chan: uaaau, amei a sua review!!! Vc eh muito boa!!!!! Tentei fazer um pouquinho melhor, mas realmente nesta parte sou enferrujada T.T, o que vc achou desse cap??? Continue ajudando assim!!!!! Foi muito linda a descrição que vc fez... fiquei babando x.x' _

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_

_o/_


End file.
